gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Hunter: Inquisition
Monster Hunter: Inquisition is the latest game of the Monster Hunter series for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC set in the new continent known Thedas and features pure RPG elements and characters from different franchises (most notably the Dragon Age series) Summary Monster Hunter: Inquisition sets in a period of time in the Monster Hunter universe where technology has advanced beyond what it was in the previous games and takes place in a new continent not found in the previous entries of the series known as Thedas. The Eco system of Thedas is gone very unstable, threatening the ecology of the continent. The Hunter's Guild and the Research Commission have assisted and hunted numerous monsters in the aid of eco stability. The player is inducted into the Hunter's Inquisition - an organization founded by the late Divine Justinia, the Research Commission and the Hunter's Guild to restore order should the eco system of Thedas unstabilized - and eventually becomes its Monster Inquisitor. Throughout the game the Monster Inquisitor learn that the Research Commission has uncovered that the returning elder dragon from the New World known as Nergigante '''is about to heading to Thedas. The objective is to prevent the Nergigante from the eco unstability altogether by finding traces of other Elder Dragons. Features * The open-world gameplay of Monster Hunter World returns, with more exploration freedom than World. There are 13 large "open world" areas in the game, making it more expansive than previous games of the series. * The game is single-player only, with difficulty options being available for the first time. * The combat has a greater focus on strategy while retaining most of the combat from Monster Hunter World. * The G-Rank from the previous installments returns. The G-Rank can be only unlocked in post story completion. * Special 'mechanics' for weapons, adding more diversity to the weapon classes. * New weapon types; Pounders, Elemental staffs and whips. * For the first time, RPG elements such as experience points, stat boosts makes a appearance. Skills are no longer acquired from armor you equipped, instead skills are acquired from skill points, skill points can be acquired when your Hunter Rank levels up, so was the stats also. The G-Rank featured skills that cannot be acquired in normal Hunter Rank. * Special gathering spots (Areas that require a certain ally to gather from). * The full voice acting dialogue spoken by actual named clients in the Quest info appears for the first time. * Sharpness stats are removed, as a result Whetstones are omitted in this installment. * As in the previous installments of series, the character creation returns with a deeper customization with specializations and hunter arts available later in the game. For the first time, the player character is fully voiced and two voice sets are available for each gender: in the English-language version of the game, one has a British accent, and the other an American one, while the Japanese version is strictly Japanese. * The Underwater combat returns from Monster Hunter Tri with major changes to make the underwater combat easy and simple. * The Prowler mode from Monster Hunter Generations returns. * The Hunter Arts and Hunter Styles from Monster Hunter Generations returns. * New rarities for items and equipment; Rarity 11 (Teal), 12 (Dark Red), and 13 (Rainbow). * Being an single-player only game, the Monster Inquisitor can recruit companions aside from your Palico. There are a total of 10 possible party members who can be recruited permenantly and some such as the Grimalkynes (which return from World) can be recruited temporary. All companions can be customized via armor and weapon. * The Frenzy Virus along with the Apex state from Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate returns, due to the appearance of Gore Magala in Thedas. * The Photo Mode is a all-new feature. Players can use this feature to take action photos of the game world using a free camera. The camera can be moved a fixed distance from the radius of the Monster Inquisitor and companions. * Part of the gameplay involves obtaining and maintaining eco stability in various regions of the map. In part, this is done through foward bases, which can be regained and used to accomplish various bounties and unlock Investigation quests (returned from World), and which serve as a hub for promoting the interests of the Hunter's Inqusition. * During hunts, the environments may be exploited and manipulated to a greater degree than in Monster Hunter World. This capacity goes both ways, however. * Deviants, a type of monster species from Monster Hunter Generations returns with 20 new deviant monsters. * All returning monsters have more varied movesets and improved AI. For example, the Nargacuga now has a more sneaky fighting style, and often takes advantage of hunters' blindspots and it can also only be hunted at night. * The Wycoon, a feature from Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate, returns. Here you can trade monster parts from monsters that don't appeared in Inquisition. * Turf Wars, a feature first appeared in World, returns. * The Poogie is able now able to follow to quests and drop items by random during the hunt. (Like in Frontier) Characters Major Characters * The '''Monster Inquisitor - The protagonist of the game and leader of the Hunter's Inquisition. Name and gender is player determined from the Character Creation. (VAs: Jo Wyatt (British Female), Ashly Burch (American female), Harry Hadden-Paton (British Male), Matthew Mercer (American male), Sachiko Kojima (Japanese female) and Toshiyuki Morikawa (Japanese male) ) * The Inquisitor Prowler - The Monster Inquisitor's Palico companion. Name is player determined from the Character Creation. * The Poogie - The Monster Inquisitor's Poogie. Name is player determined. * Cullen Rutherford (Dragon Age) - Advisor to the Monster Inquisitor and a hunter from the Minegarde, who witnessed the deeds of hunters of the past games. He leads the Hunter's Inquisition's safari and hunter units. (VA: Greg Ellis) * Leliana (Dragon Age) - Advisor to the Monster Inquisitor, She leads the clandestine division of the Hunter's Inquisition responsible for tracking wherabouts of monsters and Elder Dragons. (VA: Corinne Kempa) * Josephine Montilyet (Dragon Age) - Advisor to the Monster Inquisitor, a skilled ecological researcher from the Research Commission and an old friend of Leliana. (VA: Allegra Clark) * Samson (Dragon Age) - The Smithy of Hunter's Inquisition (VA: Gideon Emery) * Lace (Dragon Age) - The head scout and lieutenant of the Hunter's Inquisition's research center. She also leads the Tailraider safaris. (VA: Ali Hillis) * The Handler (Monster Hunter) - The guild receptionist for Low-Rank quests of the Hunter's Inquisition. Returning character from Monster Hunter World (VA: Eden Riegel) * Serious Handler (Monster Hunter) - The guild receptionist for High-Rank quests of the Hunter's Inquisition. Returning character from Monster Hunter World (VA: Erica Lindbeck) * Morrigan (Dragon Age) - The guild receptionist for G-Rank quests of the Hunter's Inquisition. She only appears when G-Rank is unlocked. (VA: Claudia Black) * Anora (Dragon Age) - The guild receptionist for Deviant monster quests. (VA: Mika Simmons) * Meowscular Chef (Monster Hunter) - The Felyne Chef of the Hunter's Inquisition. Returning character from Monster Hunter World * The Housekeeper (Monster Hunter) - The Felyne housekeeper in Haven and later Skyhold. * Gaspard (Dragon Age) - The Hunter's Inquisition's Argosy. * Divine Justinia (Dragon Age) - One of the three founders of the Hunter's Inquisition. * The Commission Commander (Monster Hunter) - One of the founders of the Hunter's Inquisition. * The Guild Captain (Monster Hunter) - One of the founders of the Hunter's Inquisition. Possible protagonist from Monster Hunter: Freedom 2 and Unite * Celene Valmont (Dragon Age) - Empress of Orlais. * Clarel (Dragon Age) - Hunter of Orlais. Companions * Varric (Dragon Age): A expert hunter from the Moga Village and a Research Commission's Fouth Fleet member. He is a consummate storyteller. (VA: Brian Bloom) * Cassandra (Dragon Age): A hunter from the Jumbo Village and a veteran member of the the Hunter's Guild. (VA: Miranda Raison) * Solas (Dragon Age): An Wyverian mage and expert on Elder Dragons. (VA: Gareth David-Lloyd) * Sera (Dragon Age): An expert archer from the Pokke Village and a veteran hunter from the Hunter's Guild. (VA: Robyn Addison) * Sophitia (Soul Calibur): An swordswoman from Astera and the veteran huntress of the Research Commission. (VA: Eden Riegel) * Iron Bull (Dragon Age): A mercenary native from Thedas. (VA: Freddie Prinze Jr.) * Dorian (Dragon Age): An bowgun expert hunter from Bherna and a Hunter's Guild member. (VA: Ramon Tikaram) * Blackwall (Dragon Age): An veteran hunter from Val Habar and a Hunter's Guild member. (VA: Alastair Parker) * Vivienne (Dragon Age): An veteran hunter from the Yukumo Village and a Hunter's Guild member. (VA: Indira Varma) * Hawke (Dragon Age): The Legendary hunter from Minegarde. Can be only recruitable in post story completion alongside G-Rank. (VA: Nicholas Boulton) Weapons All of the weapons from the past games returns with three new weapon types; Pounders, Elemental staffs and whips. * Great Sword * Long Sword * Sword and Shield * Dual Blades * Hammer * Hunting Horn * Lance * Gunlance * Switch Axe * Insect Glaive * Charged Blade * Light Bowgun * Heavy Bowgun * Bow * Elemental Staff * Whips * Pounders Locations * Haven - A small village in the Frostback Mountains. Privacy is very important to the villagers of Haven and they do not welcome Hunter's Guild and Research Commission hunters kindly. This is the Hunter's Inquisition's main base of operations until the urgent quest "Nergigante Invades". * The Skyhold - A fortress in the Frostback Mountains and serves as the headquarters for the Hunter's Inqusition. Unlocked after the urgent quest "Nergigante Invades". * Crestwood * Fallow Mire * Hinterlands * Storm Coast * Emerald Graves * Exalted Plains * Forbidden Oasis * Hissing Wastes * Western Approach * Emprise du Leon * Frostback Basin * Volcanic Recess * Deep Roads * Desert Approach (special, this is the area where you fight Dah'ren Mohran) * The Orlais Tower (special) * The Orlais Fortress Defense (special) * The Great Stream (special) * The Ruins of Therinfal Redoubt (special) * The Lost Land of Dirthamen (special) * The Val Royeaux (special) * The Underwater Ruins (special) * The Frostback Mountains (special, this is the area where you fight Lao-Shan Lung) * The Tainted Sea (returned from Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate) (special) * The Speartip Craig (returned from Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate) (special) * The Orlesian Arena (Arena) Monsters WORK IN PROGRESS* Trivia * This is the first Monster Hunter game to be Single-player only. * ''Monster Hunter: Inquisition ''has 90,000 lines of voiced dialogue and there are nearly 1 million voiced and written words in the game, surpassing the lines of voiced dialogue in Monster Hunter World. * The Flagship Monster of Monster Hunter - Inquisition is the Nergigante. * The box art depends what region you lived: The North American version features Monster Inquisitor, Cassandra, Varric and Sera being hunted by the Nergigante, the European version features the Monster Inquisitor battling an Tigrex and the Japanese version features the Monster Inquisitor confronted by the Kushala Daora. Category:Capcom Category:Action RPG Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:Crossover Category:Monster Hunter